


Despacito Mi Amor

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-04
Updated: 2006-03-04
Packaged: 2019-02-02 00:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12716007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Jack and Daniel deal with the fallout from Sam's birthday night.





	Despacito Mi Amor

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

The day after Sam's birthday, she showered and left early, refusing breakfast.

"I promised Janet we'd take Cassie shopping today," she explained to the Colonel. For someone who had matched drinks with Daniel and Jack the night before, she showed little sign of a hangover. Sam seemed as cheerful as ever, and not at all embarrassed by what had happened with the three of them. She hugged both men goodbye before disappearing in a waiting cab.

That left Jack and Daniel looking at each other. In contrast to Sam, both felt the worse for wear and also a little embarrassed by what had happened in Jack's bed. However, Daniel felt obligated to stay and help clean up, as he felt responsible for the mess created by Jack's accident. Jack agreed, but insisted on coffee first.

"Sure," Daniel said. "Just don't expect me to eat breakfast." The Colonel groaned at the thought, unable to even consider food at that moment.

They each drank a cup of black coffee in the kitchen, talking about nothing much and avoiding each other's eyes whenever possible. Jack then led the way to his living room. The cards were spread across the floor amid the remains of the coffee table. Beer had splashed on the walls as well as the floor. And in the ruins of last night's chaos sat Jack's shirt. 

Daniel picked this up first. "Sorry about your shirt, Jack," he said, as he wrung beer out of it into a bucket. "If it can't be cleaned I'll buy you a new one."

"It's all right, Daniel, it's only a shirt," Jack snapped, snatching it from him and tossing it into the garbage bag where he had been throwing the playing cards. Most of them were beer-soaked too. Although Sam and Jack had nearly emptied their bottles the night before, Daniel's had been nearly full. The rug under the coffee table was also soaked.

"Well, at least let me buy you a new coffee table and rug," Daniel persisted.

"That's not necessary, Daniel, they're only from Ikea," Jack said, still not looking at the other man for more than a second at a time.

Daniel sighed, and fell onto the couch. "You know Jack, maybe we should talk about what happened last night."

"There's nothing to say," he answered. "Carter had a good time, that's the end of it."

"Oh, really?" Daniel asked sarcastically. "The way you're acting doesn't make it seem like nothing. In fact, I think it's quite a big deal to you."

"Well, it isn't," Jack said. "Now why don't you go on home, I can finish up here." 

Daniel sighed, but knew when he was beaten. "Okay, I'll see you at work tomorrow then," he told the Colonel. The only response he got was a wave of Jack's hand, so leaving quickly, he resisted the temptation to slam the front door behind him.

Once alone, Jack slumped onto the couch, head throbbing with disgust and nausea at what had happened and the feelings it reawakened in him; feelings he thought he'd buried a long time ago, when he left Daniel on Abydos.

* * *

The next day, Jack's bad mood continued. Sam raised questioning eyebrows at Daniel in the morning briefing when the Colonel snapped at her innocent response to General Hammond's query about her birthday celebrations. Daniel merely shrugged his shoulders. He had no idea what was wrong with Jack either.

After the briefing, Sam followed the Colonel down the corridor.

"Sir," she called after him. He stopped impatiently and turned to her. 

"What, Carter?" he snapped at her.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly as she came up to him.

"I'm fine, thank you, Major," he told her curtly. "Now if you don't mind, I have reports to write." With that he turned and marched off. Daniel and Teal'c came up beside her.

"What is the problem with O'Neill?" Teal'c asked, puzzled.

"Got out the bed on the wrong side I expect," Daniel said flippantly. Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

"I did not know there was such a thing as a correct side, Daniel Jackson,” he said.

Sam smiled at them. "I'll leave you to explain," she told Daniel, heading off to her lab.

* * *

The day continued routinely, with reports to write and lab work to be done. Jack left at 5.30 on the dot - something he rarely did, but today he just had to get away. He was sick of the sight of his office and the endless pile of reports. Back home, he flopped on the couch with a beer and turned on the TV to a hockey game, but even that failed to cheer him up. 

The doorbell rang, interrupting his reverie. He clucked in annoyance at the intrusion. He had been daydreaming about Abydos and that original mission with Daniel. The doorbell rang again, and whoever it was knocked as well. Frowning heavily, Jack went to the door and opened it. Seeing the archaeologist on the step, he almost shut it again in his face. He so did not want to see Daniel right now.

"Hello Jack," Daniel said. "I think we need to talk."

"You know how much I hate Pop Psych 101," Jack reminded him. It was something he had said to Daniel when he had gone undercover to find the mole in the SGC.

"Well, you know I'm not all that keen on beer either, especially after last night."

Jack winced at that. "You could just leave!" he told Daniel.

"I don't think so Jack," Daniel replied. "We really do have to talk."

Sighing deeply, Jack gestured into the room. Daniel walked past him to sit on the couch. He turned off the TV, which was now showing synchronized swimming. He somehow doubted the Colonel had been watching the program. Jack reappeared, clutching his beer and sat in an armchair.

"So, talk then," he instructed Daniel.

"Well, I know that something about last night is bothering you. I'm assuming it was having to share Sam like that. I know how much she means to you. I just wanted you to know that I have no intention of trying to pursue a relationship with her. I respect what she said last night about no strings."

"For crying out loud," Jack said, as soon as Daniel paused to draw breath. "Danny, the last thing I'm worried about is you having a relationship with Carter. And however much she might mean to me, there's no danger of me getting involved with her. I wouldn't do anything to wreck her career. Besides, I doubt she'd have me anyway."

"Don't be so sure of that," Daniel said. "But if that isn't what's upset you, then what did?"

"Nothing's upset me Daniel," Jack returned angrily. "I've been telling you that for the past two days. You're the only one who seems to think there's something wrong with me."

"No, I'm not. Teal'c and Sam noticed it too," Daniel contradicted. "Why won't you talk to me Jack? Doesn't our friendship mean anything to you?"

"Daniel, I am not having this discussion with you. We have a mission tomorrow. Go home and prepare for that. Leave me alone." With that, Jack turned the TV on, turning up the volume on what was now a soccer match. Daniel had no choice but to leave.

* * *

The next day, SG1 had a mission. It was only a short one, involving some soil tests on a world they suspected of having Naquadah. Jack spent the entire mission ignoring Daniel and speaking very little to anyone else. 

When they got back to Earth, Jack sat silently as Sam gave her report to the General. Then he escaped from the infirmary as quickly as possible, retreating to his quarters. They had another, longer, mission the next day, so there was no point in going home.

Once in his room, Jack again fell to remembering Daniel on earlier missions, and fantasizing about how he had looked the other night in bed, astride Sam. He was getting hard just thinking about it, but couldn't help himself. Daniel's ass looked so fuckable; it hurt to think he would never have the chance to find out. He sighed loudly; torturing himself wasn't helping either. He curled up on his side and tried to sleep.

A while later someone knocking on his door awoke him. He turned over groggily, cursing the interruption. He had been dreaming about Daniel. Again. He tried to remember the dream, but it slipped away as another knock sounded at the door.

"What?" he called out crossly. The door opened, and there was the object of his desires framed in the doorway, back lit by the lights in the corridor, looking absolutely gorgeous.

"For crying out loud, Daniel, go away. I'm trying to sleep," he said.

"But it's only 7.30," Daniel protested. "I thought you might want some dinner."

"Not really," Jack responded curtly, refusing to turn on a light. He didn't want Daniel to see him in his present disheveled and aroused, state. Daniel was not so easily put off, coming into the room and switching on the light.

"Are you ill Jack?" he asked, reaching out to touch the Colonel's forehead. "Is that why you've been so cranky lately?"

"Don't you think if I was sick you'd know by now?" Jack said, moving away from the touch. "Frasier would have told Hammond, and I'd be in the infirmary."

"Oh, yeah, I guess so. I hadn't thought of that."

"That's a bit unusual for you, isn't it Daniel?" Jack asked sarcastically. "I thought all you did was think. Except when you decide to act. You never think before you act."

Daniel looked hurt. "Why are you acting like this Jack?" he asked. "You barely spoke a word to anyone on that mission today, and you totally ignored me. Why won't you tell me what's wrong?"

"Because it's my problem," the Colonel said harshly. "No-one, not even the great Daniel Jackson can solve it for me. Now get lost."

The archaeologist remained perched on the edge of the bed. "Not this time Jack," Daniel told the other man. "We're friends, which means when one has a problem, the other helps. No matter what it is."

Jack sighed, getting more angry and frustrated by the second. He debated whether to tell Daniel the truth. Daniel sat there patiently, radiating concern. Finally, unable to stand it any longer, Jack hid his face in the pillow, hoping if he just ignored him, his friend would eventually leave. After a few minutes, he felt Daniel's weight leave the bed, and heard the door close. He sat up, thinking the archaeologist had left. Instead, Daniel remained standing just inside the doorway. Jack groaned and hid his face again as Daniel moved the chair to sit at the bedside.

"I meant it Jack. I'm not leaving," Daniel told him firmly. Jack groaned again. He usually loved it when Daniel took that sort of determined attitude, but now was not a good time. He pulled the blanket over his head. Daniel pulled it back, his hand touching Jack's neck briefly. Jack shivered at the touch.

"Are you sure you're not ill?" Daniel asked again, noticing the shiver with concern. He put a hand against Jack's cheek, eliciting another groan. This time the pillow went over the Colonel's head. Daniel couldn't understand his behavior. Jack didn't seem to be sick, but something was obviously bothering him. Daniel was determined to get to the bottom of things, even if it took all night. He pulled the pillow away gently. 

"I won't let you hide from me Jack," he told the Colonel softly. "That's not going to help. Whatever is bothering you, you have to face it and deal with it, or you really will make yourself sick." Jack shook his head, but Daniel couldn't tell if it was in disagreement with what he'd said or because he was in denial. Daniel reached out to touch his cheek gently. "Would you rather talk to Janet or Sam?" he asked.

Jack laughed at that, and Daniel looked at him puzzled. "What did I say that's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing Daniel, just go away," Jack told him.

"No Jack, I'm staying as long as it takes for you to tell me what's wrong." Daniel had that determined look on his face again. 

Jack had to give him credit, he certainly was stubborn. It was one of the many qualities of Daniel's that he loved, even when it caused SG1 trouble. 

Daniel's hand continued to caress Jack's cheek, the only part of the face that was visible to him. Jack felt himself becoming short of breath, and the telltale hardness returned to his groin. He pulled his face away from Daniel, turning over and clutching the pillow to his stomach as though his life depended on it. The blanket fell to the floor as he turned, and Jack quickly scrunched himself into a ball, hoping Daniel hadn't noticed anything.

"Jack, you're still fully clothed!" Daniel said in surprise. "How can you sleep like that? You haven't even taken your boots off." He moved to the end of the bed and started to work on the laces of the boots. Jack wanted to stop him, but felt too weak to offer any resistance. He muttered a token "Stop it Daniel," before succumbing to Daniel's attentions. He could go further because Jack persisted in lying curled up on the bed. So instead, Daniel sat beside him, barely fitting onto the narrow bed beside the other man. He seemed not to notice that Jack's breathing had again become shallow and his face flushed. Instead, he sat quiet at last. 

After a while, Jack could feel his breathing return to normal, and he managed to turn to look at Daniel, who was watching him with the sort of tender look the Colonel usually associated with puppies or children.

"Ready to talk?" Daniel asked, sure of getting his way at last. Instead of replying, Jack got up and started to pace around the small room. Daniel continued to sit on the bed, watching him pace, but still saying nothing. He was confident of his ability to break down Jack's resistance in the end. The Colonel's limited patience was legendary within the SGC, whereas Daniel had always been able to wait to get his way, sure that he would win in the end, especially where Jack was concerned. He gave a small inward smile at that thought.

Finally, Jack sat on the chair Daniel had vacated in favor of the bed. He ran his hands through his short gray hair, as he often did when frustrated or agitated. It was one of the things that Daniel loved to see, even though he often wished it were his hands running through Jack's hair.

Suddenly, at that thought, a bolt of inspiration struck Daniel and he drew in breath sharply. How could he have been so blind?

"Jack," he said urgently. "Did Sam talk to you about me after her birthday?"

His friend looked up, confusion plain on his face. "What?" Jack asked. "Sam? About what? No, I didn't speak to her at all."

"Oh," Daniel said, looking a little bit disappointed. Perhaps he was wrong after all.

"Why Danny? Why would she want to talk to me about you?" Jack was curious now. Daniel sighed. At least they were talking, even if it wasn't about Jack's problem.

"It's just that I told her something recently, and I thought after her birthday, she might have told you and that was what was bothering you. It would explain why you've been trying to avoid me."

"Daniel, you're talking in riddles," Jack said in annoyance. "Talk English can't you?"

Taking a deep breath, Daniel wondered if perhaps it was time to divulge this bit of information and clear the air between the two of them. If he shared a confidence, it might inspire Jack to do the same.

"It's just that I told Sam I was bisexual," Daniel said. "And I thought that after what had happened on her birthday she might have told you, causing you to feel uncomfortable or something.”

Jack sat staring at Daniel, his mouth open like a goldfish. He shut it and opened it again, but no sound came out.

"It doesn't bother you does it Jack?" Daniel asked anxiously. "It doesn't change things between us. Not for me anyway." To his surprise, his friend started laughing helplessly.

"Jack?" Daniel asked in concern. Jack shook his head, continuing to laugh hysterically. Daniel got up from the bed to move over to his side. "Are you okay Jack?" he asked again.

Jack finally managed to bring himself under control. "I'm sorry Daniel,” he said, looking shame-faced. "That wasn't funny. I think I got a little hysterical there."

"That's all right," Daniel said. "Are you alright, this doesn't bother you does it?"

Shaking his head, Jack had a big grin on his face. "Daniel, the reason I've been avoiding you these last few days is because I'm in love with you," he finally admitted.

This time, it was Daniel's turn to be shocked.

"In love with me?" he asked in surprise. Jack laughed again, nodding his head

"I have been since Abydos," he said. "But I saw how you were with Sha're. Besides, I'm in the Air Force, remember? It's hardly a popular life choice."

"To hell with the Air Force," Daniel said fiercely. He crouched down beside Jack and kissed him full on the lips, the force of passion surprising both men. Jack responded ardently, hardly able to believe that his dreams were finally coming true. 

When they finally stopped it was because Daniel fell over backwards, a cramp in his legs from crouching next to Jack. Jack was beside him in a second.

"Daniel?" he said breathlessly. "Are you okay?" Daniel sat up, glasses knocked sideways on his face, but a big smile on his lips.

"I'm fine Jack," he said. "I'm absolutely fine." He straightened his glasses, then took them off and put them on Jack's nightstand. Jack sat beside him, one hand on his shoulder. Daniel turned his head and they were almost nose to nose. 

Still grinning, Daniel looked into Jack's eyes.

"So what's so funny Daniel?"

"Well it's just that the other night at your place with Sam?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

Shaking his head, Daniel ruefully admitted, "It's just that I realized at the time that I was fantasizing that it was you sucking me off, not Sam."

The comment caused Jack to chuckle. "Hey, don't sweat it. I was busy sizing up your completely fuckable ass the whole time. Made it easier to get in the mood."

“Just so long as Sam never finds out, she'd probably rip us both new ones if she did,” Daniel laughed.

“I've no intention of telling her,” Jack said. “That was definitely a one time thing. I don't share.”

Brown eyes gazed intensely into blue. Both moved forward at the same instant, their lips locked together, battling for domination. Jack forced his tongue into Daniel's mouth first, but Daniel fought back, biting at Jack's lips. Finally they stopped to breathe again.

"Not here Jack," Daniel said as Jack reached out to caress his chest. "I want the first time to be special."

Jack growled with impatience. "You're killing me here Danny," he said, taking one of Daniel's hands and putting it to his groin so that Daniel could see how aroused he was. Daniel smiled brilliantly.

"You've waited 4 years already, a couple more days won't hurt," he said. "Besides, abstinence now will make the fulfillment even better." With that, Daniel stood up, retrieved his glasses and left the room.

* * *

Spending a restless night, Jack remembered every detail of the kisses he'd shared with Daniel, frustrated at the other man's refusal to go any further. The mission dragged on forever, and they were late returning when they spotted a Jaffa patrol coming through the 'Gate as they were headed back. SG-1 had been forced to hide in the undergrowth for several hours to avoid being caught, until the Jaffa had eventually gone back through the 'Gate. 

Finally, though, they were back at the SGC and debriefed. The General had wanted to discuss the meaning of the Jaffa patrol on the planet they had visited, which had been devoid of humanoid life. Teal'c said he had no suggestions to make. Nothing of value had been evident to them on the planet, and there was no sign anyone had ever lived there, human or Goa'uld. Eventually the General dismissed them, agreeing that it was a riddle for the moment.

Jack had to stop himself from running to the Infirmary, but luckily Janet had been waiting and the usual post-mission medical passed quickly. Sam didn't suggest going out as they often did after their missions. Perhaps she sensed Jack wasn't interested in company. He had been more his usual self on the mission, but he still exuded an air of hostility and had said little all day.

Sam offered Daniel a lift home as his car was in the garage for repairs.

"That's all right, Major," Jack said with a casualness he didn't feel. "I told Daniel I'd take him home so that I could take a look at his water heater."

Sam looked surprised, but didn't say anything, just nodded agreement. "I'll see you in a couple of days then," she told them.

"Sure, bye Sam," Daniel said. He followed Jack to his car, knowing that this time he was the one who wouldn't be able to escape. Jack was determined to further their relationship during the next two days. Somehow, though, Daniel wasn't too bothered. In fact he was quite looking forward to it, feeling that Jack would be a skilled and inventive lover. Judging by the looks that he was giving Daniel at the moment and during the drive home, Jack definitely wanted him.

* * *

Back at Daniel's apartment, though, Jack acted as though it was a normal post-mission hang out. He looked at Daniel's water heater, as he had promised several days before and then accepted a beer once he had fixed it.

Not bothering to ask what was wrong, Daniel was just grateful for the chance to watch his friend work and be spared an expensive repair bill. Jack was at once so manly, yet so graceful. And his hands, which Jack usually kept shoved in his pockets when they weren't carrying a gun, were strong but delicate. 

Daniel sat next to Jack on the couch, holding his own beer. Suddenly, he felt in need of a little Dutch courage. Jack though, had no such qualms. He swallowed half the beer in one gulp, then set the bottle aside. Turning to Daniel, he removed his glasses and put them on the coffee table. Then he bent forward and kissed the archaeologist firmly on the lips.

"Coming to bed with me?" he asked casually. Daniel detected a hint of nervousness behind the bravado though. He nodded unhesitatingly.

"I'd love to," he replied, kissing Jack back. Standing, he put the beer aside and led the way to the bedroom. Once there, Jack again took control. Moving closer to Daniel, he quickly removed the other man's shirt and pants before removing his own, throwing them to one side. Both men were already aroused, and fell onto the bed, licking, kissing and biting. 

Jack took Daniel's tongue into his mouth, hungry for contact. He pressed his full length against Daniel, pushing him into the bed in his urgency for the feeling of skin on skin. One hand was on Daniel's chest, tweaking his nipples, the other was behind Daniel's head, forcing their mouths ever closer together. Pushing back eagerly, Daniel wrapped his arms around Jack to pull him closer. They had both waited so long for this; they were suddenly desperate not to wait any longer. 

Pausing briefly, Jack cast aside both men's underwear, before falling on to Daniel again, pinning him to the bed He ground his hips against Daniel, who responded by thrusting his hips at Jack. Each man could feel the arousal of the other, trapped between their bodies. Jack moved his mouth down from Daniel's to lick and nibble his nipples, causing Daniel to yelp in surprise. Jack didn't even stop; he just nipped harder the next time.

Finally, both men had to pause to breathe. They lay looking at each other, panting heavily. Daniel was still trapped under the Colonel, but he didn't care. The lean hard body of the older man was a joy to feel, he liked the weight of it on him. Jack, though, had other ideas. He suddenly moved off Daniel, and knelt beside him.

"What is it Jack?" Daniel asked, concern in his voice.

"I want to be inside you," Jack said. Daniel looked up at him. The meaning and intention was clear. 

Daniel only paused for a second. "Okay," and reaching into his drawer, he brought out a tube of lubricant, tossing to Jack. Then he rolled onto his side, presenting his ass to Jack. Within seconds, he felt Jack rubbing the lubricant across him and into the cleft. Then a finger slid inside him slowly. He thrust his hips at Jack invitingly, willing the other man to continue. A second finger joined the first, scissoring and stretching and Daniel felt himself relax. The fingers worked inside him for a while, making sure he was ready. Then they were removed and instead he felt Jack's cock hesitate at the entrance. He thrust his hips again, making it clear he was ready. That was all the invitation Jack needed. He slid easily into Daniel and immediately started thrusting against him. Daniel moaned as he felt Jack hit his prostate the first time, and Jack paused. Daniel thrust backwards again, so Jack continued. At the same time, he took Daniel's cock into his hand and began massaging and stroking it in time to his thrusts. Neither man took long to climax, they had been too eager for this to happen to be able to hold back.

Afterwards, they automatically cuddled into each other, Daniel's head tucked into Jack's shoulder, arms and legs entwined together.

“That was fantastic,” Daniel said coyly, running his fingers through Jack's chest hair.

“Um,” Jack agreed sleepily, rubbing his chin against Daniel's head. Daniel was about to suggest they go a little slower next time, but a soft snore from Jack stilled the comment on his lips. Instead he smiled to himself and settled down to sleep. They could talk about it in the morning.


End file.
